Future Star
Future Star is the last world in Bomberman Max, it is also the longest one, as the other worlds have 19 areas and this one have 24. The first 7 areas are in a subspace, the 7 in the middle are in the sky and the last 7 inside the system, close to battle with Brain. This world has some NS/SN magnets for bombs, some water mess which can be stopped for a few seconds to pass, some speed modifiers in the floor, the speed are temporally modified in a random value between 1-9, some teleports like in Secret Star but hidden, like in City Star, the player will often needs the Power Glove when available to cross the moving floors. Enemies * Blocken * Bo-yo-yong * Hologra-bom * Mechabomb * Radio Bomb Jr. * Saucer * Search Robo * Boss: Brain Objectives * Area 01 (Both) ** Mission: Cross all the Moving Floors! ** Warp to: 02 08 ** Note: There is a tile to a Hidden Area but isn't required to step on it to complete this mission. * Area 02 (Both) ** Mission: Cross all the Moving Floors! ** Warp to: 01 06 16 * Area 03 (Blue) ** Mission: Defeat all except the Bo-yo-yongs! ** Warp to: 06 12 14 * Area 04 (Blue) ** Mission: 1:00 remaining defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 08 12 15 * Area 05 (Blue) ** Mission: Defeat all the Saucers only! ** Warp to: 08 10 18 * Area 06 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Mechabombs! ** Warp to: 02 03 15 * Area 07 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Search Robos! ** Warp to: 09 13 14 20 21 23 * Area 08 (Both) ** Mission: Rescue the imprisoned Charaboms! ** Warp to: 01 04 05 12 16 ** Note: Here Iron Squid (Blue) or Iron Dragon (Red) can be rescued. * Area 09 (Both) ** Mission: Step on the tile to go to the Hidden Area! ** Warp to: 07 12 13 * Area 10 (Both) ** Mission: Cross all the Moving Floors! ** Warp to: 05 17 20 * Area 11 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 13 19 21 * Area 12 (Red) ** Mission: Destroy all Soft Blocks! ** Warp to: 03 04 08 09 * Area 13 (Blue) ** Mission: Before laying 9 bombs down defeat all of Mechabombs! ** Warp to: 07 09 11 18 * Area 14 (Both) ** Mission: 1:00 remaining defeat all of Bo-yo-yongs! ** Warp to: 03 07 20 24 * Area 15 (Both) ** Mission: Rescue the imprisoned Charaboms! ** Warp to: 04 06 16 20 ** Here Animal Pommy (Blue) or Mecha Kong (Red) can be rescued. * Area 16 (Red) ** Mission: Defeat all the Radio Bomb Jr. only! ** Warp to: 02 08 15 * Area 17 (Red) ** Mission: 1:00 remaining defeat all of Hologra-boms! ** Warp to: 10 18 19 * Area 18 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 05 13 17 19 * Area 19 (Red) ** Mission: Defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 11 17 18 21 * Area 20 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all except the Blockens! ** Warp to: 07 10 14 15 * Area 21 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 07 11 19 22 Gallery BombermanMax 5-01.png|Area 01 BombermanMax 5-02.png|Area 02 BombermanMax 5-03.png|Area 03 BombermanMax 5-04.png|Area 04 BombermanMax 5-05.png|Area 05 BombermanMax 5-06.png|Area 06 BombermanMax 5-07.png|Area 07 BombermanMax 5-08.png|Area 08 BombermanMax 5-09.png|Area 09 BombermanMax 5-10.png|Area 10 BombermanMax 5-11.png|Area 11 BombermanMax 5-12.png|Area 12 BombermanMax 5-13.png|Area 13 BombermanMax 5-14.png|Area 14 BombermanMax 5-15.png|Area 15 BombermanMax 5-16.png|Area 16 BombermanMax 5-17.png|Area 17 BombermanMax 5-18.png|Area 18 BombermanMax 5-19.png|Area 19 BombermanMax 5-20.png|Area 20 BombermanMax 5-21.png|Area 21 Category:Bomberman Max Category:Locations